The Temporal Incident
(The Corbulo Chronicles are inspired by player experiences in the "Star Trek Timelines" Android game. It is not however restricted or limited by the structure of that game. It is a work of fan fiction inspired by events within the game.) The Temporal Incident refers to a disruption in both space and time that occurred in 2378. The result of the incident was that pockets of previous time periods tore through the space-time continuum and reappeared in 2378. Consequently, long-dead people, places, ships and even planets were resurrected dramatically redrawing the political landscape of the galaxy and affecting thousands of worlds. The incident itself On stardate 54974.5 (2378 in the Earth calendar) the Federation had a lot to celebrate. The Alpha Quadrant was finally beginning to recover from the Cardassian-Dominion war and the return of the from the Delta Quadrant brought a renewed sense of hope for the future. Then in the blink of an eye the galaxy changed. A temporal disruption the likes of which has never been seen before devastated the known galaxy. In some instances entire worlds were wiped out in their specific areas of space as though they had never existed. The planets they lived on showed no signs of a civilisation having ever been there although because the disruption. In other places they reverted to an earlier point in time. In a few notable instances the same person has been brought to the alternate 2378 from two different points in history meaning there are two of the same person at the same time albeit with different ages. B'Elanna Torres is perhaps the best known example with the 2378 version from the USS Voyager now serving as the chief engineer aboard the [[USS Corbulo (NCC-9762)|USS Corbulo]]'' while an earlier version appeared with the resurrected Maquis. '' The incident does seem to have one important limit however; the changes seem restricted to a time before 2378 so nothing has come from a point after that. The affected peoples The United Federation of Planets The Federation lost some 18 billion people to the time disruption and Starfleet was severely weakened. Federation territory on the whole remained mostly unchanged with the disruption affecting it internally but with a weakened Starfleet it is proving extremely difficult to protect. The Klingon Empire The Klingons lost more territory than any of the four major Alpha and Beta Quadrant powers. Much of the political landscape on Qo'noS has reverted back to a more feudal and openly hostile time as the Klingon houses try desperately to grab power and territory even if that territory is unclaimed or now under control of another race. The Romulan Star Empire The Romulan Star Empire has swelled beyond its borders in 2378 to include territories previously lost to the Klingons. As such Romulan and Klingon forces quickly clashed. Very little of the internal situation is known. The Cardassian Union The Cardassian Union came off largely unaffected by the changes but was still reeling from the reparations it was required to make in the wake of the Cardassian-Dominion War. With the reappearance of the Maquis, the Cardassians have suffered badly in the former Demilitarised Zone forcing Starfleet's hand to redress the balance. The Maquis ]] The Maquis returned from the dead to a point shortly before Chakotay and his compatriots were sent to the Delta Quadrant. Under the leadership of Michael Eddington the Maquis have grown stronger and more bold than ever and declared themselves an independent state a few days after their resurrection. One of the most prominent leaders in the Maquis is Chakotay from Dorvan V. Category:The Corbulo Chronicles